VanossGaming
VanossGaming (Evan Fong) is a popular YouTuber known for his gaming videos. His work includes funny moments and remixes of Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Call of Duty series, among numerous other games. He works along with his friends (H2O Delirious, I AM WILDCAT, Moo Snuckel, Lui Calibre, Daithi De Nogla, BasicallyIDoWrk, Mini Ladd, Ohmwrecker, Mr Sark, Silent Droidd, Terroriser, fourzer0seven, Racingcatz, BigJigglyPanda, CaRtOoNz, missesmae, MeowMichelle, MsHeartAttack, Sp00nerism, Speedyw03, TheSyndicateProject, SeaNanners, SoCloseToToast, and MinnesotaBurns.) to produce the best gaming content for his subscribers, but he sometimes works alone when it comes up to new games. Vanoss is also currently the 27th most subscribed and 105th most viewed channel on YouTube, with just under 400 videos uploaded. Vanoss doesn't have much known about him for his personal life as he rarely does vlogs, but he's revealed much information about him through his Q&As. As of now, this section will forever be in development due to this. * His birthday is May 31, 1992, which makes him 23 years old. *Revealed he was interested in YouTube during 2007, and was inspired by people like whiteboy7thst and SeaNanners. It wasn't until 2011 that he started making his own videos. *Had a difficult time and busy schedule starting his YouTube channel around 2007 due to high school, and didn't work because of hockey. *Claimed it took a while for him to get used to Sony Vegas, the video editing software, as he's had "training" for it. *He sometimes go try-hard in CoD, but says that whenever it's Search & Destroy, he always has the temptation to mess around and have fun. *He likes the following music genres: rap, rock, heavy rock, electronic music, etc. He also has a habit of changing the genre he likes. *He plays guitar, and has learned all the Metallica songs. *Met H2O Delirious through messaging. They checked each other videos and liked it, and started playing with him. He also met BasicallyIDoWrk, Mexicutiioner and others through Delirious. *He lives in Los Angeles, USA. He was born and raised in Ontario, Canada. He has also said that he has visited the Caribbean before. *Vanoss is Asian. To be specific he is half-Korean and half-Chinese. His dad is Chinese and his mom is Korean. *He speaks only English, but claims to speak some French. *He's played hockey since he was 6 years old and has played competitively against many teams in Canada. *Favorite hockey team is the Pittsburgh Penguins. *He claims he eats pasta more than rice, which shams the stereotype of Asians always eating rice. *Claims he is bad at Math, but doesn't find it terrible. He just doesn't like it that much. *Favorite movies are Stepbrothers, Expendables, and Good Burger. *Favorite TV shows are Spongbob Squarepants, Dexter, The Office and Breaking Bad. *Claims that CoD4 is his favorite game. *Met YouTuber "I AM WILDCAT" while starting YouTube at a small amount of subscribers. Messaged each other to play with each other. *He's played with Jeff Skinner and Tyler Seguin in the NHLs. *He's tried marijuana, but stopped because he never was actually into it. *He's studying economics in university, and is interested in anything business-like. He admits he doesn't know what he'll be in the future, but confirms that it concerns business. *Got his name, Vanoss, from a BMW engine and from an account that his dad made, vanoss62. He's started to get used to it, and still uses it to this day. *Vanoss considers that his greatest accomplishment was when he won a hockey skills competition when he was ten. *The very first guy he's met and collaborated with on YouTube is Moo Snuckel. The way he found him is that Evan didn't want to aim with big channels and instead tried making friends with channels starting out, just like him back then. *As a child, he wasn't fully introduced to video games because of his parents trying to cram him in sports. However, the first games he's played and remembers is Freddy the Fish, Pajama Sam, ''and ''Duke Nukem 3D. *His real name is Evan Fong. *His birth sign is the Gemini. *He has met YouTubers SeaNanners, Syndicate, and TmarTn in real life. *He is said to be 5 '11.25 (181 cm) tall and weighing 175 lbs (79 kg). *During his hockey career, he has played in one league: Ontario Junior Hockey League. *He has also played on four hockey teams (most recent to oldest): Aurora Tigers, Dixie BeeHives, Vaughan Vipers, Villanova Knights. *According to many of his milestone videos, he doesn't like to think too much about numbers. As one of the fastest growing channels of YouTube, Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. * He currently has about 16.2 million subscribers, making him the 27th most subscribed channel. *He currently has 1.967B views, making him the 105th most viewed channel to be updated *He currently has about 400 videos of gaming content. *He makes $44.7k - $447.3k monthly, $536.8k - $5.4M yearly (estimated). *At one point, Vanoss was gaining more subscribers daily than the most subscribed YouTuber of all time, PewDiePie. *Vanoss was nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards of 2014. Vanoss has an approximate of 390 videos consisting content of Black Ops II, Grand Theft Auto V or other Call of Duty games.. He also has 20 playlists, mostly consisting of CoD Funny Moments or mini-series' of CoD. The rest is either GMod, GTA V, Skate 3, Dead Rising 3, Minecraft, or remix songs. Vanoss' earliest known video is a Black Ops funny moment session, which is shown here on the right. It was uploaded Oct. 27, 2011, and has a rating of 98%.The video was probably not his very first video, since it has good editing and an intro. It's also possible he had MW2 videos before this one, but he probably deleted for unknown reasons. As of April 2014, his Black Ops video currently has nearly 150k views and over 1k comments. His other videos after Black Ops are remixes and MW3 funny moments. Around this time, he removed his use of intros and had the rainbow thumbnail we know today. These videos too had very good ratings and views, but their quality doesn't really match the new videos Vanoss now has. If you want to see these videos, you can go on Vanoss' channel and check the 'Videos' section. After a bunch of uploads of MW3 and remixes, Black Ops II was released. The first BOII video consisted an intro of the game, and a variety of funny moments. As of April 2014, the video currently has 1.5 million views and a 96% rating, along with over 2k comments. Vanoss then started a series of funny moments and remixes of Black Ops II with a total of over 80 videos. This caused his channel to immensely grow starting from 200k subscribers ending to 2 million, where he uploaded his Best Moments. His most popular series, with over a total of 85 videos. After he finished Black Ops II, he then started his first GTA V funny moment video. It received critical acclaim with very high ratings and postitive comments. This series also drastically increased Vanoss' popularity by increasing his sub/view count to levels beyond Smosh & HolaSoyGerman, but unfortunately below PewDiePie. One example for this is when he ended Black Ops II with 2 million subs at Oct. 31. During that time to now, he's gained over 1 million subscribers in a few month's notice. As of January 2015, the series is still ongoing into GTA V Next Gen on the Xbox One, but Vanoss is running out of ideas to continue it. Nevertheless, the series still remains one of his most popular series. A series he started in which he combined with Black Ops II and GTA V. He makes videos of Sandbox, Hide and Seek, Prophunt and Scary Maps with his friends, but have been less acknowledged than GTA V. Overtime, the series gained a lot of attention that allowed it to rival against GTA V, since Vanoss is running out of ideas for it. This series is still ongoing as of January 2015. A recently added series involving the game Skate 3. It includes funny moments and exploration of the game, and has received very positive reactions from viewers. This series is no longer ongoing. A series Vanoss and Delirious started together. There are 8 videos of it including funny moments and exploration of the game. Received positive ratings, but the series is now finished. 'Friends' Vanoss' friends are the people who he mainly plays with. Most of them are too famous YouTubers who make awesome gaming content. I may not include all of them, but someone may edit most friend if they want. H2ODelirious The clown of the group. A good friend of Vanoss who appears in most of his videos. He's also a famous YouTuber with over 4 million subscribers with videos including gaming content. His real name is Jonathan, as stated in his Q&As. Channel of H2ODelirious DaithiDeNogla The Ketchup Pig. Another good friend of Vanoss, but doesn't appear in his videos a whole lot. Also another famous YouTuber with almost 2 million subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs, Q&Qs, and gaming content. Channel of DaithiDeNogla Lui Calibre The squeaker (not really) of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes multiple appearances in his videos. He's also a successful YouTuber with over 2 million subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs and gaming content. Channel of Lui Calibre I AM WILDCAT The primary jokestar of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes many appearances in his videos, with him making the main funny moments. Successful YouTuber with over 2 million with many videos of gaming and vlogging. Channel of I AM WILDCAT BasicallyIDoWrk Real name is Marcel. The master character of the group. A long time friend of Vanoss who was met from H2O Delirious, and making many appearances in his videos. Successful YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers, with his videos including gaming and vlogging. Channel of BasicallyIDoWrk Mini Ladd A funny YouTuber that exceeds the editing skills of many other YouTubers. He's a great friend of Vanoss and a successful YouTuber with 1 million subscribers. Channel of MiniLadd Moo Snuckel Real name is Brock. The person in the group that'll make you smile everytime you see and hear him. A long time friend of Vanoss, and was the first person he collaborated with. A great YouTuber with over 600k subscribers, including videos of awesome gaming content. Channel of Moo Snuckel TheGamingTerroriser The auto-tuner of the group and the Arnold Schwarzenegger/Adolf Hitler hybrid. He's a longtime friend of Vanoss, who met him when Vanoss saw his auto-tuning videos. Successful YouTuber of over 400k including videos of auto-tuning and gaming content. Channel of TGT fourzer0seven The guy with the awesome laugh and reactions. He's a friend of Vanoss, who met him through Delirious. Successful, but not nearly as active as other youtubers. He has over 300k subscribers with gaming videos. Channel of fourzer0seven 'Gallery' Kij.jpg|VanossGaming Face Reveal. logo.jpg|Logo of VanossGaming bananabus.jpg|Banana bus. Screen shot 2014-04-18 at 3.44.57 PM.png|Vanoss at prison, currently entering the canteen. 'Quotes' "You're gonna die clown!" '' ''- From GTA V Business DLC Funny Moments video "Look at that shit! Look at that shit!" '' ''- From COD Ghosts Face Stretch Glitch Funny Moments video "The greatest hero of all time. BROWN STREAK MAN!" '' ''- From GTA V Brown Streak Man! Funny moments video "It's like a normal day in GTA!" '' ''"You're masturbating inside a bush? What is wrong with you?" '' ''- Only present in H2ODelirious' videos. '' ''"I'm on my way home honey! Of course I'm driving the speed limit!" '' ''- In GTA Singleplayer Funny Moments "Holy fucking shit!" '' ''- All videos '' ''"Banana Bus" In GTA V Banana Bus Funny Moments video "Hi Guys, Vanoss here and today I'm gonna show you about ..." ''- In GTA V Switching Bodies with H2ODelirious! Funny Moments video. '' "Ohhh shit..." ''- Generally all videos.'' "...folks" ''- Generally in introductions. '' "Wildcat, we can do ANYTHING in the world right now." '' ''- In the GTA V DARTS Funny Moments video "Lui.. your arm is going right through my sphincter.." '' ''- In GTA V Banana Bus Funny Moments video "You son of a bitch!" '' ''- Generally in all videos "Nogla, the fuck are you doing?" '' ''- In GMod Prophunt Funny Moments 5 "I know you can't understand because you're too young Lui, but this is some serious shit." '' ''- In GTA V Robbing Spree! video. "Tom Cruise!" '' ''- various Black Ops II videos and GTA V Ghostbusters Funny Moments. "I'm gonna Tom Cruise this bitch!" ''- In GTA V Ghostbusters Funny Moments. He did the impossible'' "In the last episode of Mindfreak, Criss Angels forgot to give our body parts back." '' ''- In GTA V Invisible Body Glitch Funny Moments. "What are you talking about, of course I'm David Blaine!" '' ''- In GTA V Online Funny Moments 1 "If it wasn't for that man with the shotgun.." '' ''- In GMod TORNADO edition. "It's not GREAT.. it's just good.." ''- Black Ops II, ft. BasicallyIDoWrk'' "Holy shit... GET IN THE HOUSE, GET IN THE HOUSE!" ''- from GMod Tornado Edition! video. '' "Whoa.. that's a bit too far." '' ''- Usual reaction to H2ODelirious doing something weird. "Get the FUGOUTA way!" '' ''- Usual reaction to people who make Vanoss lose his patience. "Get away from me! You just don't belong here man, you don't belong!" ''- Reaction to DaithiDeNogla in a Prop Hunt video as he almost revealed Vanoss' position. '' "We raped the shit out of that shelf man!" '' ''- Answer to MiniLadd's question on why the shelves are listed. "Extra fries motherfucker!" '' ''- from GMod Sonic 1v1 Funny Moments. '' ''"Clean up in aisle 4!" '' ''"They don't pay me minimum wage for nothing!" '' ''"Happy birthd- Happy birthd-" '' ''"Fuck you I am David Blaine!" '' ''"Shut up! You're not the real Jimmy!" '' ''"Shut yo bitchass up." "It was suppose to rain today. Don't make that as your superpower." '' ''"My truck just took a shit, and that's what came out." '' ''"TRUCK ORGY! TRUCK ORGY!" '' ''"Why's it a little bit red Delirious? Let me take a look.. seconds later.. you have aids." '' ''"Was that a wild dolphin?" "It's like when you leave your banana in the textbook for 2 weeks, and when you finally open it you're like 'DAMN THERE'S A BANANA IN THERE'." '' ''"EUUAGHGH, that's disgusting!" "Dah shit!" "Delirious just shoot the guy!" "Who the fuck is that guy?" "This guy named H2O_Delorean told us to meet him at the world famous Cockatoos." "Fuck (10x), YES! I did it!" "That was probably a bad idea, since the cops are now after us." '' ''"WAPOW!" "Slow and steady, slow and steady." "That is not slow and steady!" "Ain't nobody got time fo this shit, BITCH﻿!" "This is a friendly, he only eats plants. And old men."﻿ "Delirious, do you see that white patch on my left ear? That's you."﻿﻿ "You don't have the skills! Nor the balls!"﻿﻿ "What do you call a magic owl? HOO-Dini!" *this is currently in dev., more content will be posted on this page soon* Category:The Crew Category:YouTubers